the promise of tomorrow
by mysticangel21
Summary: A/H A mix of twilight and vampire academy. what happens when things go completely wrong but you still love the one who hurt you the most. Rated M for some sexual contents
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Its amazing, standing here staring at the ocean it seems like it has endless possibilities. I glance at my watch, its almost noon, he's late; he was meant to be here twenty minutes ago. I turn and look towards the parking, just in time to see his Volvo pull into the last available parking spot. He climbed out of his car and all my anger vanished, there he stood in all his magnitude. He wore his light blue pull over, that made every girl wish he was hers and his favorite pair of khakis that made my heart beat faster than a steam train. He was stunning he had light brown hair done in a messy way that was as if to say I don't care what people say I'm happy, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen on any person. He was tall a lot taller than me and with that pull over that clung you could clearly see his defined body. He turned and met my gaze only to give me my favorite crooked smile. He slowly made his way down to me.

"Hey gorgeous" he said flashing me with another smile.

"Hey honey, you're late" I said taping my watch with little annoyance.

"Sorry Lissa, traffic was a nightmare" There was a way he looked at me that made me feel, like I was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. I was nothing but average looking, I had long dark brown hair down to my waist, green eyes, I never wore make up , never really had the energy for it. I was not very tall maybe five foot six, but for some reason he looked at me like I was a supper model.

"Sure, sure Dimitri" was all I could say looking up at him with a coy smile. I reached up on my toes to kiss him. He bent down to deepen the kiss; I put my hands in his hair feeling each strand between my fingers. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face and it felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

"Lissa?" he said when the kiss finally ended.

"Yea, Dimitri" was all could say I was still slightly light headed after that kiss.

He leant down to whisper in my ear "I love you, more than you know" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I knew he loved me but this was the fist time he had said the words out loud. He bent down to kiss the blush in my cheek, I blushed a deeper red and a small giggle burst through my lips. I turned to kiss him on the lips once quickly before saying "I love you too honey"

"DIMITRI JAMES!"

We both turned to see Ashley walking towards us. Ashley is Dimitri's little sister she is eighteen, the same age as me. She walked towards us in a soft baby pink cotton dress that was down to her calf, she had her shoes in her hand matching the colour of her dress. I had been best friends with her for eleven years. She was exquisite; she was a lot shorter than me with short brown spiky hair that normally stuck in millions of directions but today it was smoothed down into an elegant hair style. Just like her brother she had blue eyes dimples.

"Ugg" Dimitri moaned to himself "Hey Ash, how you doing?" he yelled to her.

"Do you know what time it is? Huh. Do you? Mom is going to have kittens if you two are late." She moaned "Oh hey Lissa."

"Hi …" was all I could mumble before she interrupted me.

"Lissa are you planning on going like that?" she asked me mortified.

I looked down to see if I had done something stupid like put my underwear over my pants or if maybe I had put two different shoes on, but everything looked to be in its right place.

"Um. Yea I was why, is there something wrong?"

She took a step back eyeing me as if I were her latest design. Ashley is a clothing designer and her designs are amazing she is so talented. She turned to Dimitri "You take your car and go home and get ready. Seems I have a lot to do on this one" she shot me a quick glance. He giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Dimitri made his way to his car and left.

"Lissa I wish you would stop dressing like a twelve year old boy." She said to me as we made our way back to her car, I liked the way I dressed. She drove a shiny red BMW M3 her whole family drove extravagant cars. The James's had money their father was the top neuro surgeon in the country and just like his children he was a very attractive man his name is Carlise he is tall dark and handsome, with brown eyes and curly brown hair and a face that would turn any male model green with envy, he had high cheek bones and a strong bone structure. Their mother is one of a kind not only is she gorgeous but she is amazingly talent, she is an interior designer, she designs for people all over the country. She is not much taller than Ashley, she has honey blonde hair and blue eyes that lit up when she smiled and just like Ashley she had dimples. Her name is Esme, her and Carlise got married shortly after she turned twenty. They were celebrating their twenty seventh wedding anniversary.

The drive to the James's place took a lot less time than it would have taken me, her family all drove like crazy people. She lived just out of town. We drove in silence for a while until I could not take it anymore.

"So Ashley, what exactly is wrong with what I am wearing?" I ask looking down. I was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans, a button up long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves pushed up and my favorite pair of flat pumps. She looked at me with a look of disgust, she shot a look at my hair pulled back into a pony, she made a noise in her throat before answering "Lissa you look like you are going to the game with the guys not an anniversary party" she laughed and continued "if you ever want to Dimitri or any male as a matter of fact to marry you, you are going to have to put more effort into the way you look."

"Sure, guess you right but these clothes are comfy." I grumbled tugging on my shirt.

She giggled and mumbled something to herself that I did not quite catch.

We pulled off the highway and onto their drive way, no matter how many times I came here I was still bewildered at how astonishing this house is. It is an old house, close to a century old but well kept. Esme did an amazing job on restoring this house; the house is a large old farm house set in the middle of the land, it is a double story house, with a large immaculately kept garden with wild honeysuckle growing up the side of the one wall. The left side of the garden is cut but a slow flowing stream with wild roses growing around it and in the nearby trees you can hear birds singing its song to welcome summer. In this place it's hard to believe that magic is not true because in every direction you look there is a piece of magic just waiting to be found.

We pulled up to the front of the house and Dimitri's car was already parked in the garage, it was a huge garage with extravagant cars parked in it, my old beat up car looked out of place here I drove a VW polo, it was not an old car but not as nice and shiny as these. Dimitri wanted to buy me a new car for my birthday but I kept telling him no I loved him not his money. Ashley cut the engine and we walked up to the house when she opened the door there he was sitting at the piano playing his mother a song he had written for her many years ago, it was one of her favorites. It's hard to believe that when he played the piano it would even make the gods cry. When we were in the house Ashley shut the door a little too loudly. Dimitri looked up and favored us with a smile but did not stop playing. Esme walked over with tears in her eyes.

She gave me a hug "Thanks for coming Lissa."

"Happy anniversary Esme hope today is a lovely day. Where's Carlise wanted to wish him?"

"In his study he will be down in a few. You know men all they do is work" She laughed returning to Dimitri who had carried on playing.

Ashley grabbed my arm pulling me towards the stairs when we got to the landing at the top of the stairs we made our way down the long passage to her room.

We passed Carlise's study. "Happy anniversary Carlise" was all I could shout on my way past.

Carlise stuck his head out with a smile. "Thanks Lissa. Ashley stop pushing her you are going to hurt her. Sorry Lissa you know how she gets." He smiled and went back into his study. Ashley pushed me into her room and through to her bathroom where there was enough beauty products to keep a salon afloat for months, she pushed me into a chair and began to get to work, first she polished and buffed every surface of my face then started to apply the products creams and foundations then make-up. I. HATE. MAKE-UP.

After what felt like hours she broke the silence "Lissa you can open your eyes now" I finally opened my eyes and there I stood staring at this wide eyed beauty. The only way I knew it was me was the fact that I was still wearing the same clothes. But there this woman stood staring at me with smoky eye shadow and rosy cheeks and a plump vintage pink lipstick on. She turned and left me standing there staring at this women in the mirror.

"Now … what are you going to wear" she paused looking through her walk in closet "Mmmm perfect… Now a pair of shoes… Mmmm perfection these will look stunning" she turned to me with an evil smile on her face "Lissa when I am done with you, you will look amazing like you just stepped out of one of my fashion shows."

The look she gave me made me feel like I was about to pay for all my sins, I hate playing dress up and she knew me well enough to know this.

"Come on Lissa. We don't have all day"

I started undoing the buttons on my shirt, I took my shirt off and dropped it on the floor. She looked at me the way my mother looks at me when I do something I should not do but I just ignored her. I undid my button and zip and slid my pants down and stepped out of them leaving my clothes in a mess on her floor she eyed them but said nothing.

Next thing we know there is noise out side her door and I realize at this moment if someone walked through that door I'm standing here in no more than I pink lace bra and hot pants and at the exact time I realize it, it's to late.

Kellan comes bouncing through Ashley's door "Ash mom sent me to come get you two…" he stops mid-sentence. Kellan is a rugby play he's well build, tall; dark tanned and a God among man, he has his father's hair dark brown and curly and his mothers eyes blue. He has a baby face with the deepest dimples I have seen on any one. He looks at me and smiles "Um Ash" was all he could say at first "Why does Lissa have no clothes on?" he looks down eyeing my clothes on the floor then looks up slowly till he reaches my face which has now gone a new kind of red. A smile spreads across his face and it's a naughty kind of smile "Looking good Lissa… um need some help with that?"

That was it Ashley took off at him "Kellan get the hell out of here don't you know how to knock? GET OUT" she screams at him. He's still standing staring at me "Do you want me to get Dimitri? Kellan out" with a smile on his face he turns and leaves.

Ashley closes the door. "Are you alright … Lissa? Look at me" she had panic in her voice. I looked up at her, held out my hand. She looked at it for a moment confused.

"The clothes Ash, please give me the clothes." I said to her in a small voice. It had finally hit me I was standing all exposed for the world to see and Kellan had seen it. She handed me the clothes I dressed quickly trying to cover myself as fast as I was able to. It was a similar dress to hers but this one was a bluish-white dress the colour reminded me of a warm summers day, it had embroidery up the one side. It was not as long as hers it came to just below the knee the shoes were white sandals with a small heal. I took a moment to pull myself together.

"You okay?" she asked again looking at me carefully.

I smiled and nodded. It was not that bad I guess, except the fact that not even Dimitri has seen me that naked. Ash took my hand and we walked back down to the party.

When I got into full view Dimitri walked up to me pulled me up into his arms and kissed me so deep that I never wanted to let go. I traced my tongue along his lips to finally realize some thing was wrong. His lip was swollen and there was a faint hint of the taste of blood on his lips. He set me down on my feet and stepped back and turned his back on me.

"Dimitri what happened" I look over to see Esme crying in Carlise arms

"Look at me … Dimitri look at me" he turned then I saw his face for the first time, he had a cut above his left eye and he had a split lip. His shirt was torn and it was dirty he had blood stains on in. "What the hell happened here?" I screeched at him "DIMITRI tell me what happened"

I scanned the room not knowing what I was looking for until my eyes landed on a face that was even worse than his. Kellan sat at the dinning room table with his head back trying to stop the bleeding from his nose, he had blood coming out his ear, he had a gash in his lip and by the looks of it tomorrow he is going to have a black eye.

"Kellan are you ok" I walked towards him shaking Dimitri's hold off my arm. I stopped just in front of him; he looked up then looked away. It was hard to look at. Dimitri was a lot smaller than Kellan but Dimitri took Tai Qwando and could take down a man twice his size I had seen it at the competitions. I placed my hand on his, and looked at Dimitri "You, outside we need to talk" I barked at him. I looked at Esme with apologetic eyes "Esme I'm truly sorry for this"

I left the house with him close behind me. I stopped and turned to look at him my first thought was to kiss all his boo-boo's better but I was angry for how he treated his brother.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked tapping my toe.

"I'm sorry babe, he came down and Esme asked him where you girls were and he said still getting ready. Then Jack arrived and it was all fun and games, Kel turned to Jack and said "That little Lissa has a body and a half on her" I lost it I wanted to know how he had known this and he told me he got an eye full upstairs" he looked down ashamed of what he had done "I'm sorry I just freaked out and hit him. My dad pulled me off him"

"Is Kel going to be alright?"

He looked at me long before replying "Yea he is going to be just fine" He looked at me again. "Are you alright though?"

"Um, no yea I'm fine just a little embarrassed." I smiled at him "Come let's go get you cleaned up before you totally destroy your parents anniversary" I reached out and took his hand.

We reached the front door he opened it and was about to walk in but I stopped. He looked at me with confusion "will you please go apologize to your brother for me please"

He smiled and replied "what ever makes you happy."

We walked into the house and Kellan walked over to us he put his arm around Dimitri "Sorry bro" Dimitri smiled and replied

"Me to bro"

Kellan looked at me and smiled I looked up at him and smiled back "Sorry Lissa"

"Not a problem just next time knock first" I laughed at him, they smiled and I knew that this was over. I took Dimitri upstairs to get cleaned up. We walk to his bedroom hand in hand. His room was at the end of the passage, it was the first time I had been in here. When he opened the door I got hit by his scent and I felt like I was home. His room was a midnight blue with a large heavy set wooden bed in the centre. He sat on the end of his bed, I walked over and started undoing the buttons on his shirt his shirt needed to be soaked. He sat there looking up at me with a smirk on his face.

His skin was hot under my hands as I slid it off his shoulders and down his arms. My hands hesitated for just a second he looked down at them. He looked up at me and moistened his bottom lip. I pushed him back so he was lying on the bed as he went down he grabbed my arm so I was lying on top of him giggling. He crushed his lips to mine and kissed me like the world depended on it.

I could do nothing but give in I kissed him back passionately knowing that if this did not stop soon we would be in trouble. I did not have the will to stop and by the looks of it neither did he, I had my hands in his hair and he had his in mine. I don't know how long we lay there kissing but things started progressing. He grabbed my hip and rolled me so I was on my back with him between my legs, my skirt pushed up to my waist the way we were laying. My hands were at his belt starting to undo it, there was suddenly three short taps on his door.

We shot apart like two school children just caught making out on their parents couch. Kellan opened the door slowly "Everyone decent" he laughed before opening the door completely. He took in the room starting with Dimitri's face which was flushed with a smudge of lipstick on his lips; he looked down to see his shirt on the floor and his half undone belt and smiled. He then turned to me and looked at me with approving eyes he looked over my face and smiled.

"You two mom sent me up to make sure her poor Dimitri is ok" he winked at Dimitri "Seems like he's in good hands" he smiled at me "Sorry that I disturbed you" he turned and left.

As soon as Kellan left both Dimitri and I both burst into laughter. "Can you … believe … that? What … must he think" I giggled "First he sees me half naked now he walks in on this."

"Lissa, think we should go down now." He said looking down

"Yea sounds good. What's for lunch? I'm starved" I said with a giggle, he laughed and grabbed a clean shirt out his closet. He put it on went to the bathroom washed his face.

He turned to me "I think you should straighten yourself out too" he smiled at me with my crooked smile. I walked to the bathroom turned and looked in the mirror

"Ugg look at my hair … aiy my make-up, no wonder Kellan looked at me like that" he laughed with me "got a brush I think I need it" I said pointing at my hair, he went over to the dresser and pulled out a brush "Mmmm" I mumbled when he handed me the brush

"What"

"Mmmm just thinking"

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "What you thinking about?"

"You have a brush but you have hair like that" I pointed to his messy hair. He laughed and made a face "It's an acquired skill"

"Come on we gotta get down there now" I smiled up at him

"Yea yea" he said to me with a goofy smile.

Once my hair was straight he took my hand and we made our way back to the party. He squeezed my hand and kisses my cheek as we hit the bottom of the stairs. Everyone had calmed down now and there was a happy atmosphere surrounding everyone.

Esme was smiling happily talking to Jackson. Jackson is Ashley's boyfriend they have been together for five years they met when we were still in school. Jackson is tall not as tall as Dimitri but taller than me, he has blonde messy hair and brown eyes he had his hair pulled back into a shabby pony. He was sitting on the sofa with Ashley standing behind him playing with his hair whilst he spoke to Esme. Dimitri cleared his throat and everyone looked up Ashley took in my face and moaned "Look at your make-up. Oh well now you got your own way" she smiled

Kellan punched Dimitri in the arm "Sorry for breaking you two love birds up earlier didn't realize you to had decided to finally play hide the sausage" He laughed and I blushed remembering the look in his eyes when he saw us in the bedroom. Ashley and Jackson both laughed. Dimitri went to punch Kellan but I held his arm reminding him not to over react.

"Next time I'll let you know" Dimitri said to him with slightly more sarcasm than necessary.

Their parents were totally oblivious to our conversation like we were talking about a picnic. Esme got up and walked to the kitchen. "Lunch is ready" Esme called from the dinning room.

We all made our way to the dinning room to take our seats. Esme and Carlise stood at the table end and waited for us to all take our seats. He smiled at Esme as she sat.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming. I would like to thank my beautiful wife for twenty seven beautiful years of marriage. Speeches are not really my thing so I will make this short. I promised my dear wife I would say a few words." He smiled at his wife "In the last twenty seven years we had so many great memories, which makes it harder to decide which are the greatest. So she told me to try and decided which are my favorite five, I was then able to choose my fondest memories." He turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, it was the sort of love I wanted to have one day.

"My favorite one has to be the day we got married it was at the moment that my dear Esme said _"I do"_ it was at that moment that I felt like the luckiest man alive" he reached down to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Second do you remember that day it was three month after we got married you came and told me you were pregnant with my dear boy Kellan." He walked over to where Kellan was sitting and put his hand on his shoulder. "After that the next three where the days my kids were born. I never missed a delivery and I thank you for giving me the best kids in the world" he looked at Esme who now had a tear in her eyes and said "The day I met, you it felt like God himself had given me one of his angel and I did not know life could get any better but it did, it just kept getting better and better. Now after twenty seven years of marriage I still love you just as much as I did that first day. Thank you for giving me the best twenty-seven years of my life." He went to sit by his wife, turned to look at her took both her hands and looked in her eyes and said the same words Dimitri said to me on the beach

"I love you, more than you will ever know" He leant forward and kissed her passionately.

She turned to him and said "I love you too"

We all chatted through the rest of lunch but I did not bother to take interest in any one conversation I was to busy thinking about what life must have been like growing up around parents who were so madly in love it hurt to look at. My parents split up when I was just a child and I was shuffled backwards and forwards until I was sixteen. It was then that I decided I had had enough and decided to stay with my mom permanently I visited my dad every once and a while.

My dad was not happy about it but I spent two weeks with him every December holiday he did not live far away it was about a twenty minute drive which was great when I was going between them it meant I could stay in one school. My moms name is Glynda not long after I started collage she moved back to her home town of Pietermaritzburg. My mother is one of a kind she is amazing in every way a mother should be. She is remarried to a crazy guy his name is Bob and they have a son and he is crazy just like his father but they make her happy and that's all that matters.

My father on the other hand is kind of strange he got remarried shortly after my mother but that did not last long. They also had a son his name was Luke he is three years younger than me.

I was so lost in thought that I did not hear Dimitri talking to me "Lissa you okay babe?"

"Yea sorry I'm alright just thinking about what Carlise said" which was not a lie.

"Did he say something to upset you?"

I looked up at him confused. He whipped his finger along my cheek to catch a tear. I smiled at him "No just thought it was amazing that after so long they still love each other. I want that one day… so what did I miss" That there was my mistake I looked at Kellan who was rolling with laughter that it almost shook the houses foundation.

"What's with him?" I pointed at Kellan.

"He's been going on and on about what he caught us doing in the room"

"Oh. It was nothing" I blushed and that made Kellan laugh louder

Kellan turned to me now trying to contain his laughter

"Aw poor Lissa here is giving poor Dimitri blue balls. How long you two been together?" he turned to Dimitri "It must suck that I saw here body before you did, and Lissa I must say you have a rocking body it's to bad you always covering it up."

Ashley turned to give me an_ I told you so_ look. This conversation was staring to make me uncomfortable. I looked up at Dimitri and the expression on his face mimicked mine.

It was only when Carlise got a phone call from the hospital that we realized the party was over. Kellan was the first to leave after Carlise he had rugby practice to get to. He was excited about an up coming game. Ashley and Jackson had gone to sit by the nearby stream, Ashley was lying on the grass with her head in Jackson's lap and he was playing with her hair watching it blow in the breeze watching how the sun caught it at different angles and how the sun made it look different colours. She was humming in time with a bird in the nearby trees.

Esme had started cleaning up "No Esme it's your day you can't be cleaning" I turned to Dimitri who had given me funny look "Come Dimitri, you get the dishes from your mother, I'll start washing up." He got up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to me bent down and kissed me.

He whispered in my ear "Show off" he giggled.

He stalked off to the kitchen to put the dishes into the sink. I walked in behind him and put the water in, while I washed he rinsed. It was amazing how we worked well together. He started humming a tune I had never heard before.

"What song is that?"

"Just a song I wrote a couple weeks back?" Dimitri played piano and sang but I rarely heard him sing he said it was not his talent.

"Sing more please it sounds amazing" he carried on humming and it felt like the rhythm went at the same pace as my heart. It was like my heart was the instrument and the song just flowed with it harmonizing beautifully.

The song ended I turned to him and stretched up on my toes to give him a kiss making sure not to touch him with my hands, they were wet. He slid his hands down my back to just below my bum. He lifted my legs till I was hitched onto his waist. He took a couple steps back and turned so I was sitting on the kitchen counter. He took my hands and held them behind his neck. Still kissing it was not a soft kiss it was an urgent kiss, fierce but not with rage with pure pleasure.

Like always the kiss ended too soon.

"That. Was. Amazing" he breathed into my ear.

My heart was pounding like it was a bull about to break through my ribs. He leant down and placed his head over my racing heart. He sighed, looked up at me and smiled.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"Was thinking about the first time you asked me out. You know it's almost been a year?"

"Yea, I know the best eleven months of my life" he said smiling up at me.

"So why were you thinking about it?"

"Just something Kellan and Ashley said that's all"

"Oh I hope when you think back you don't bring back bad memories"

"Never" I smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****** eleven months earlier ******

"Ashley"

"NO Lissa you are turning eighteen, you are finally legal, I have been waiting a whole month to do this, you know I'm a month older than you so I changed my plan so we could do this together. No get your ass into that shower and get ready. I'll get your clothes ready" she stalked off to her over size closet

"Nothing to scary Ash you know how much I hate playing dress up" I whined through the bathroom door.

She giggled and mumbled something that sounded like "No faith."

I turned the shower on, locked the bathroom door and got undressed. The water felt invigorating. It was like I was becoming a new person.

After some time I forgot that it was my birthday and forgot that Ashley had decided to go pubing then clubbing the water was amazing. She knocked on the door then it all came flooding back.

It is my birthday and there is no way to get out of this. I climbed out the shower and grabbed a towel and pulled it around my body. Walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

Expecting to find Ashley standing there. There he stood. Ashley's older brothers were talented and gorgeous I had met them a couple times at family functions and when I spent the night there but we had never had a full conversation it was just _hellos_ and _goodbyes._

"Um, Sorry Lissa thought Ashley was in there. Door was open so just let myself in." he looked at me with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Um Hi Dimitri think she's in her closet" I smiled tilting my head towards her closet

"Thanks… Ashley?" he turned walking towards her over size cupboard. Her closet was about the same size as her bedroom. She came springing out her closet and jumped straight into his arms. He had been on a tour of Europe for the last six months.

"You home… Have you seen mom, dad, Kel? How was it? When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me …." He cut her off

"Wow slow down speedy. Seen everyone but Kel he was at the gym. Got back today and I didn't tell you because it was a surprise." he looked down at her getting to see her properly for the first time. "Going out?"

"Um yea its Lissa's birthday she's eighteen" she smiled sending me a look "You gonna come out with us?"

"Na sweetie I'm sure you two don't want an old bally like me to come partying with you." I wanted to scream _no come with please I want you there _but I didn't

"No Dimitri come I'm sure Lissa wont mind" she looked at me "Do you Lissa" I looked up at her and blushed

"No not at all it will be fun" I was still standing there with the towel around me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I started walking toward her closet "Um Ash what am I meant to be wearing?"

"Dimitri I'll catch up with you later. You gonna come?" She turned to him

"Yea I'll see how things go shortie" he turned to me "Nice to see you again Lissa" he turned and left the room. We walked to Ash's closet and when inside I realized she had more clothes than most department stores.

"I'm thinking maybe this skirt and this shirt. Mmmm maybe these shoes" she danced around the walk in closet throwing clothes in my direction

"Okay then here, take these. They will look amazing" I shot her a glance of panic "Lissa stop worrying you will look stunning"

After putting on the clothes I walked over to the full length mirror she was right I looked like a new person "Um thanks Ash" I mumbled looking into the mirror. It was a knee length black pin skirt and a pink low cut strappy shirt. The shoes on the other hand were something I was not use to, high heals about four inches they were black. "You should go into fashion"

"Um thanks. What were you thinking about doing with your hair?" she asked looking at my pony. I had planned to leave it just as it was, by the look on her face she had realized that too.

"No ways in hell are you leaving it up. Come on Lissa you have stunning hair wear it down." She walked behind me and tugged on the elastic in my hair. My hair was not very long just below shoulder and it was not straight but not curly it was wavy. Ashley did my make-up I was not a make-up person.

"Come on Lissa Jacks here. Nikki will meet us there." Nikki is one of our friends she's a little older than us, her brother is Jackson that was how we had became friends with her.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I yelled at her. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Dimitri and Kellan were both standing there.

Dimitri and Kellan were both coming with us. Kellan kept making stupid remarks "Gotta make sure the kiddies are safe" and "We just trying to protect your innocence" It was starting to get on Ashley's nerves. Dimitri just stood there staring at me like it was the first time he had seen me.

He was wearing a blue pull over with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of black pants that hugged his bum so well that I wanted to walk over and grab it. Wow. Wait. Stop. I did not just have that thought about my best friend's brother.

We all walked down to Jackson's car he was sitting in the driver's seat. He always looked like he was going to see someone important. Well dressed, he had messy hair but well kept. He smiled widely as Ashley climbed into the front seat and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey guys" Jackson mumbled as we got into the car. It was a bit of a tight squeeze in the back seat with me, Dimitri and Kellan. I had the pleasure of being stuck between them. Dimitri opened his window just a little, blowing his scent in my face, it was intoxicating. Subconsciously I leaned closer. He smelt amazing. I felt like slapping myself I can not be thinking things about him. He looked down at me.

"Sorry about this"

"No its ok it's not your fault Ashley just would not let me drive myself" I smiled and elbowed Kellan in the ribs.

He jumped "Ow" he said rubbing his ribs smiling at me. Kellan was always an easy person to talk to, he was funny.

"Aw sorry Kelly does someone have a boo-boo" Dimitri sang. Kellan swung but unfortunately I was stuck in the middle and I landed up almost laying on Dimitri with Kellan lying on top of me. "Get off me… Kellan off … can't breath."

Next thing I knew the pressure was gone "Lissa you ok honey" Dimitri asked pushing my hair out of my face, I giggled he called me _honey_

"No I'm fine just got squished" I shot Kellan a look "Ash. Where are we going?"

"Jackson knows this place in Port Elizabeth it's called Jesters it's a pub it should be great" she turned to Dimitri "Carrie is working there, you remember her?"

"Carrie-Lynn?" he asked

"Um, yea she started working there a couple weeks back" Carrie was Dimitri's ex-girlfriend I had met here once, she was extraordinarily beautiful she had pale skin with deep set blue eyes she was tall and legs for Africa. She was tiny. She looked like supper model. This showed me what type of girl he was into. So even if I was interested which of course I was not, it was never ever going to happen, I was not his type.

"Um Ash maybe we could go some place else, not really in the mood for her bull shit tonight." I looked up at him and the look in his eye said something different he had a look of longing like he missed her or was still in love with her, I never really knew why they split up. What I had been told was she was looking for something different than he was offering. What was she crazy, I would take anything he was offering as long he was part of that deal… I stopped that thought dead in its tracks he is my best friends brother _LISSA YOU STOP THIS NOW ASHLEY WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS, _I was screaming at myself. Now I felt stupid I was talking to myself, a giggle burst through my lips at the exact time everyone in the car stopped talking I had four sets of eyes on me at that moment like I was crazy. I blushed and looked down.

"Are the voices telling you funny jokes Lissa?" It was Kellan this time I still felt like I had just walked into a bar with no clothes on.

"Do we get to hear the joke Lissa" Ashley piped up.

"It's not very good." I managed to chock out.

We finally arrived at Jesters, we walked to the front door and there were two very large, very unfriendly looking bouncers standing there. My heart rate quickened and I felt strangely ill, my palms were sweating and I did not know if I could do this.

"Ash I can't do this what if I can't get in? What if something happens?" Dimitri put his arm around me and said the three words that I was hoping he would say. "I'll protect you" I felt very sure I had just died I pinched my self to make sure it still hurt.

Ash laughed "See nothing to worry about you both have knights in shining armor"

"So I take it that this is your first pub Lissa?" Kellan laughed at me.

"It's her eighteenth birthday today you moron" Ashley barked at him

"Oh ya happy birthday Lissa" Dimitri said to me smiling "I'll buy you a drink" We got to the door.

"I.D'S please" The one bouncer asked, we all handed them our I.D books, I handed him mine with a shaky hand and they let us in. I sighed with relief when we walked through the door. That was easy. Dimitri still had his arm around me when we walked in the door and there she was. Carrie stood behind the bar laughing and joking with the other barmen who had his back to us. She looked up and a smile spread across her face. Then she saw me and it faded for a second, for her to recognize me and realize I was no threat, then it was back. She turned to the person she was talking to said something and came walking towards us, the sway in her hips reminded me of a cat on the prowl.

"Dimitri darling you back" she said reaching out to hug him "Hey Ash, Kellan" she turned to me "I'm sorry I don't remember your name" the way she said this made me feel like I was in pre-school. Dimitri pulled me closer I could feel his warmth through my clothes I could hear his heart beating and he smelt like the first rain on a hot day.

"Carrie you remember Lissa?"

"Oh yea you Ashley's little friend." I was about to answer her when the guy she was talking to turned towards us.

I turned to Ashley "Um Ash I'll be right back I think I need a drink" I turned to Dimitri "Sorry will you excuse me"

I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as I walked a little too quickly to the bar. When I reached the bar, I sat on one of the bar stools. The barman turned to look at me and a smile spread across his face "Oh hell no. Do not tell me my good little girl is out on the town"

"Taylor I thought that was you. What, you work here now? Last I heard you were in Italy some where, why didn't you let me know you were back in town?" I smiled at him. Taylor was a friend of my mom's son, we had grown up together and he was good looking. He had dark rusty coloured skin; he had dark brown almost black eyes. His hair was short and black; he was a body builder so he had a well defined body.

"Yea got back a couple weeks ago, mom said you had left town that you were studying somewhere out of town. So what you doing here?"

I shot a glance at my friends who were standing behind me still staring at me. "It's kinda my eighteenth so they brought me for my first drink"

He smiled at me "Happy birthday" he leaned over the bar to give me a hug but instead of hugging me he put his fingers through my hair leaned in and crushed his lips to mine.

I struggled to get away from him "Um Taylor. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He looked at me confused "Aw come on Lissa don't tell me you never had feelings for me."

"Don't kid yourself Taylor." I laughed at him "I'd like my drink now if you don't mind"

He smiled "What would you like?"

"Single vodka lime and lemon aid in a tall glass and a long island ice tea"

"Yes ma'am coming right up" he said saluting with a coy smile. I turned away and walked back to Ashley and them.

"Lissa you dogg" Kellan shouted as I neared the table, Carrie was still there, her and Dimitri where still talking. Nikki had arrived and she was sitting next to Kellan who was now bouncing in his seat. I ignored his comment and went to give Nikki a hug

"Hey Nik's didn't know if you were going to make it. Can I get you anything?" Nikki was a model she had long blonde hair down to her waist and had emerald green eyes with long eye lashes. She was tall and she wore nine inch heals and a short tight denim skirt and a white shirt.

"Hell yea, I was not going to miss this for the world. Um long island ice tea would go down nicely."

I shouted over the talking people at Taylor "HEY TAYLOR ANOTHER ICE TEA, AND WHAT DID YOU GO TO RUSSIA TO GET THE VODKA" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him he smiled back

"Bring them to you now"

Dimitri was staring at me now and for some reason he looked sad, maybe he still does like Carrie.

Carrie got up "Sorry guys have to get back to work" She turned on her heal and left. Dimitri got up and came and sat next to me, Ashley was sitting leaning up against Jackson, Nikki and Kellan looked very friendly everyone was staring at me and it made me feel very self conscious.

"Is there something on my face?" this made everyone at the table laugh but Dimitri, he was staring at me.

"Who. Is. That?" Ashley was bouncing in her seat

"Um he's just someone I grew up with. I didn't know he was back it was a huge surprise."

"Well he looks like an interesting piece of a hunky man" Ashley laughed. Just then Taylor walked up with the drinks, "You ladies talking about me" he winked at me and set the drinks on the table.

"Don't be vain Taylor the whole world does not revolve around you"

He turned to the boys "Anything I can get you gents?" They ordered their drinks "See Lissa I know you love me"

"Ya ya you like a big brother so of course I love you" I smiled at him. He went back to the bar and returned shortly with the drinks

"If you need anything just shout." And he disappeared.

Dimitri turned to me "Seems you are popular tonight." I nodded I didn't really know what he meant but the tone of his voice got me thinking. We sat drinking our drinks in silence. After a couple drinks I was starting to have an out of body experience.

"Will you excuse me I need some air?" I said standing unsteadily gripping onto the table for support.

"Want some company?" Ash asked looking at me carefully

"No I'll be fine just need to go outside for a moment" I started off towards the door.

Just outside I knew there were benches. I got to the bench and sat down it was starting to get cold it was about one am and there was a breeze I could hear the ocean nearby the sound was calming. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to hide the fact that I was freezing. The wind was sobering me up. I don't know how long I sat there but after a while someone came up behind me and slide their jacket over my shoulders at first I got a fright but then the scent hit me, I looked up to see Dimitri standing behind me with his hands by his side like he was not sure what he was meant to do with them. "It's getting cold out here. I just came to make sure you were ok"

"Oh sorry no I'm fine just listening to the ocean"

"I love the sound of the ocean. May I" he said pointing to the open spot next to me.

"Not at all" he sat down and pulled a box of cigarettes out his pocket and lit one this was the first time I had ever seen him smoke. I myself am a social smoker. I took his box and took one out put it to my lips and he lit it.

"I never knew you smoked"

"Could say the same about you" we sat there in silence for a while I took a long drag of the smoke and blew a perfect 0 he giggled.

He smiled. "Lissa I need to tell you something" he said this with the same tone he had used earlier. Maybe he had caught on that I liked him maybe he was going to tell me to stay away my heart dropped thinking about the possibilities that he was going to drop on me.

I nodded once slowly. "This is so wrong" I don't think he was talking to me he was looking at the smoke coming out his cigarette.

"What is it Dimitri just spit it out" It was not a harsh tone. He looked up at me with a look of what I can only describe as desire. He leaned closer and like a magnet drawn to him I moved closer I wanted him to take that last inch and just kiss me to feel his tongue in my mouth, to feel his warmth up against me.

"Please Lissa I can't …" I cut him off by crushing my mouth to his and kissed him my hands went to his hair. At first he was shocked then the mood took him he ran his hand up my back under my shirt his hands were cold and I shivered. He moaned into my mouth which made me shiver with desire, I ran my hand down his back forcing him to move closer, I was ready to just strip him there and have my way with him. He pulled away with a sigh.

"Mmmm *sigh* Now Lissa if I can continue or were you planning on attacking me again?" he smiled at me

"Now as I was about to say I have fallen for you over the years you were always my sisters friend but now I look at you and I don't see the awkward girl you use to be I see the woman you have become and I'm crazy about her, will you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?"

That was it, for the last nine hours I've been telling myself he was off limits now this. What was he joking with me? I looked up and into his eyes but there seemed to be no hint of bluff. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek

"I'd love to"

"Lissa my love where you?" I looked up at Dimitri and smiled

"Sorry babe was just thinking"

12


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The drive home was interesting we drove with the all the window down with the wind blowing my hair in every direction I had my feet on the dash**. **He had the radioplaying loudly and I was singing along, we were listening to _goo goo dolls_ one of my favorite songs was playing _Iris_. He drove in silence listening to me with a great look of approval, I was having so much fun I did not care who was looking.

He smile "We should do this more often just let our hair down and drive."

"Yea it's nice" I carried on singing. I was not any good but I did not sound like drowning cats either. "So we going apartment hunting tomorrow I need to find a place to stay I'm tired of hotel food"

"I told you to come and stay with us; Ashley even told that you can use the spare bedroom, I never really understood why you were staying in that hotel, why don't you stay with your dad" I had not told him that my father and I had not been on the best of talking terms lately. We had gotten into it about school. He wanted me to be a doctor I wanted to major in literature

"Yea yea I'm happy away from home, now I just need my own place" 

"Ok so tomorrow we hunt? Who's paying for this because I know that on that piss willy salary you getting could barely afford to rent a box" he thought he was so funny but he was right about that and because I had not got my degree yet I was being paid part time wages, luckily my father and mother were paying for tuition fee's. I had planned on phoning my father, he would help, I hope.

"I'm going to talk to my father about helping out with rent plus I might get roommates."

I don't think he liked that idea he has this deep in thought look, which is so cute I just want to kiss him.

"I don't think random roommates are a good idea. What you going to do put an add in the newspaper?" He was not being sarcastic.

"No I was going to ask Taylor, he's been looking for a new place to stay, did you hear about his place his roommate was doing drugs or something like that." I watched his face change colour, he really did not like this idea at all. We sat in silence while I waited for him to digest the fact that I was planning on living with another guy.

We were almost back at my hotel when he finally spoke. "Have you thought about asking Ashley I'm sure she would love to leave home and get closer to town and collage and work?"

"Um, yea I have. She's already agreed to that but I feel bad that Taylor is staying with that guy. He needs to get away from that before he is sucked into it."

"Lissa he's a big boy, I'm sure he can look after himself" he said pulling up to the hotel. It was late it was ten thirty pm.

I wanted to change the subject.

"You going to come up" I was really hoping he would say yes and he never disappoints

"Yea Hun just for a little while, we got a long day a head of us" he favored me with my crooked smile. He cut the engine and climbed out the car; he walked around and opened my door. He was old fashion that way. We walked up to the door in silence hand in hand; the warmth of his skin touching mine was like an electric current flowing from his hand through to mine. It warmed me through to my heart. We walked up to my room, room _315;_ I was weird that way I always needed to stay in a certain room. This room was large it was classically done; this was one of Esme's creations. She had done the room with intimate elegance. It was beige with hints of natural flair. This was how I wanted my apartment designed in natural browns and burnt oranges and natural greens. This room had a calming effect.

"So what do you want?" I knew he was talking about room service

"Um some tea would be good Mmmm and maybe some cake"

"Cake this late at night you sure?" he knew what I got like when I ate sugar this late at night, but I needed some thing sweet.

"You gonna be my sweetie then?" I walked over and put my arms around his neck and started nibbling on his collar bones, this had him laughing. He had already dialed the number when the person on the other side answered

"Hi yes can I please order a tea and the largest piece of chocolate cake you have … Um yea can I please have a coffee… yes milk and sugar for both please … yes cold milk … thanks … room 315"

"Mmmhmm and taking about my sugar you having caffeine, so we gonna be up all night?" he sat staring at me as if trying to decide how to word something. He went and sat on the sofa I went and sat next to him he pulled me onto his lap. I put my head against his chest listening to his heart he sighed and began to hum that beautiful tune again. I yawned while he stroked my hair, he put his head on my head. I was starting to get tired and if the room service had not startled me, I probably would have fallen asleep right there on his lap.

"Hunny up you get, need to open the door" They knocked on the door again "COMING" I shifted a little so I was off of him and on the sofa. He got up kissed my forehead and walked over to the door. "Hi sorry about making you wait" he said politely

"Not a problem sir"

"Just put it on the table… yea over there… thanks"

"Enjoy your evening sir"

"You too Ronny"

He closed the door and I heard him walking over, he brushed my hair out my face, he leaned down and whispered in my ear "You're tea is here" I smiled and opened my eye's, I sat up and he handed me my tea and cake. We sat quietly and drank our drinks and we shared the cake. I yawned and he smiled "Tired? Come on I think we should get you to bed its been a long day" I looked up at him and nodded

"I need a shower Dimitri"

He laughed "Yea I thought something was smelling" he held his nose theatrically.

"Haha you so funny" I got up and started off to the bathroom "You gonna stay tonight?" I looked up at him hoping I could read the expression on his face.

"If you want" he said this in a dead tone that made me think he did not want to stay.

"Only if you want honey"

"No I do I just don't have any clean clothes here" He thought for a moment and his eyes lit up just a little "I might have some in the car I forgot that I picked up my laundry from Kellan's house" I got up and walked slowly over to him kissed him on the head

"Going to shower Hun", he smiled and got up to go get his stuff out his car. I walked sluggishly over to the bathroom I shut the door and put just the hot water on I let it run for some time letting the room fog up, I then put on the cold water got it to the right temperature and climbed in. The hot water felt amazing I now realized just how tired I was. I yawned again I turned around and leaned up against the shower wall letting the hot water just run down my back. I washed my hair and my body and climbed out I grabbed a large towel and put it around my body. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair. I yanked a brush through it.

Feeling good and clean I walked out the bathroom. It was weird because the first time Dimitri sleeps over and I walked out the shower completely forgetting he was there. I took a step around the corner and there he was, I stopped in my tracks and started hyperventilating. I was standing there in nothing but a towel. I started blushing and looked down. I grabbed my towel and hitched it higher.

"You looking pale are you ok?"

"No I'm fine just forgotten you were here" I smiled sheepishly.

"You forgot? Must I go" I was mortified, how had he come to that conclusion,

"What NO, what you talking about NO…" now he looked worried

"Then what's wrong?"

I looked down. "Um, I just forgot you were here" I think he caught my train of thought

"Oh" he smiled and came closer and gripped the towel. I smiled and gripped it tighter. I started backing away

"Dimitri no" I giggled.

We walked backwards till my legs were touching the bass of the bed. He pushed gently and I fell landing on the big puffy burnt orange bed spread. I made sure everything was covered but continued to lie there, he just stood there looking at me taking everything in, and with a big smile on his face he kneeled on the bed. Crawling up the bed till he was straddling me around the waist, he grabbed my wrists pushing both my arms to go above my head, he then relaxed his hold and ran both his hands down my arms till his hands were on my shoulders we just sat there like that staring at each other.

He leaned down and kissed me just once on the lips then leaped up like some one had tazered him and landed on the bed next to me.

"Think you should get dressed now"

"Um yea I think that might be a good idea" I got off the bed and walked over to the cupboard. I when I got to cupboard I pulled out a pair of pink cotton shorts and a strappy top. Underwear was always an issue so I just grabbed a pair of pink lace hot pants. I went to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. When I walked out the bathroom he was laying on the bed. He looked like he was half way here and half way there, when he saw me he sighed, and he looked at me again with those eyes that made me feel more beautiful than any woman on earth. This feeling was still something I could not perceive, I did not understand how someone so gorgeous could find me beautiful.

I climbed into bed and he went to go shower. I lay there listening to the water wishing I could just go climb in with him, but that would be bad because every time I tried to get things started he would pull away at the worst possible moment, it was normally at the moment I thought he had given in.

Unfortunately I was always wrong. So instead I just lay there thinking about his warm body, it was hard to believe that when he took his shirt of he got even hotter. He was not over muscular but he was defined. He had a thin line of hair that ran from his belly button to the rim of his pants, on him I could imagine why they called it the path way to heaven, he was not very hairy but he had light fluffs of hair on his chest, he always had a five o'clock shadow beard which before him I found disgusting, but with him it defined his look. I let my imagination take me.

Just when the images where getting good, he walked out the bathroom, with just a towel on. There was steam pouring off his body in away that made me feel giddy. He walked around to the side of the bed I had not occupied. He smiled at me and this smile was a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong Hun?"

He looked at me as if he were trying to find the right words, he pursed his lips "I'm having a bit of a dilemma" he gave me my crocked smile "I sleep …" He did not finish his sentence, but glanced down at his towel. I understood him at once.

"Oh" I said this with a tiny hint of humor in my voice.

"So it's not a problem?" he smiled

I had to fight to hold back a giggle "Not a problem". In my mind this was no problem I could finally see all of him, finally I could see if the images in my head were as good as the real thing.

"Could you do me a favor?" he looked embarrassed again.

I smiled at him "Sure anything you want".

"Can you close your eyes?" I looked at him in shock but did what he asked "Sorry" he said "I know this must seem crazy but I don't want to destroy your innocence" I could hear he was smiling.

I could not help but sneak a peek, he was even better than I imagined which was hard to imagine. He turned to climb under the blanket and I saw to my amazement he had a tattoo on his bum, tweedy, I wonder if anyone else knew. I giggled to myself wondering what Kellan would have said if he knew.

"What you laughing about?"

"Nothing, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yea, you can"

I opened my eyes and he was watching my face which had now turned bright red. He touched my face and it sent an electric current through my skin.

"What's wrong Lissa?" he was touching the blush in my cheeks.

"It's nothing I just saw something I don't think I should have, you told me to close my eyes and I peeked" I laughed a little

He frowned making a crevice between him eyes it was adorable. "I told you not to look" he smiled a little "Now I feel violated" he said this with a sarcastic under current.

"Aw I'm sorry" I puckered up my lips and fluttered my eye lids at him, trying to be sexy was hard work for me.

"So what did you see that you don't think you should have?" he was curious. What did he think I saw that I shouldn't have?

"Tweedy" I knew one word would be enough for him to realize in was not that bad.

He smiled a little "Oh yea" he was blushing now. "I was drunk when I got that done. Don't ask why my bum though, I don't know why."

"Does Kel know" I was the curious one now.

He smiled "Unfortunately he does, one night at his house we were getting ready for work and he walk in on me showering, I had not thought about the tattoo for months. Kellan was about to leave when he caught sight of it. He rolled over with laughter _"What the hell Dimitri you going all soft on me, why your ass, Tweedy."_ I was so embarrassed. He gave me a new name for a couple years. I was _Tweedy bums._"

"When did it stop?" I was still curious

"When he got a tattoo when he was drunk but his is a lot worse than mine"

I giggled "What is his?" I had a feeling he would not tell me.

He smiled "I can't say."

"Aw Dimitri please, I wont tell him I know. You can trust me." I pulled the sheet around me and climbed on top of him, holding most of my weight on my arms and knees. I wanted to look him in the eyes, he grabbed my bum pulling me closer. I put my lips at the hollow just below his ear so he could hear my breathing and feel my breath on his neck. I knew this would work it was his weakness. He got goose bumps and shivered, he put his hands on either side of my face to move my lips to his, he kissed me but I did not kiss him back. His kiss was urgent as I knew it would be, I so wanted to just forget my purpose and kiss him back, but I held my ground. He sighed and stopped, I slowly pulled back hoping I did not hurt his feelings.

I looked into his eyes he had a puzzled expression on his face, "Is it that important?" he asked

"Yes, I wanna know. Pleazzzzze. I wont tell him I know" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping this would work. I knew I was winning when he sighed. He put his hands on my bum lifting me so I was sliding off him, I landed on the bed and bounced a little with a giggle like a school girl. I was almost bouncing up and down waiting to hear what Kellan had done.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was trying to picture it then he dropped his hand opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ok I'll tell you, but if this gets back to him I will gladly have to tickle you till you wet yourself" He knew my weaknesses as I knew his. He smiled a little to himself "He has three hearts on his left bum cheek starting small and getting bigger" That was not as bad as I thought "They are bright pink and there is a cupid with a little arrow" It was getting worse now this was worse than tweedy.

"Well tweedy is very adorable"

He smiled a little "Thanks babe *Yawn* Babe I'm gonna hit the hay I'm dead beat was a long day". He yawned again it was so cute his nose wrinkled and I just wanted to pinch it.

I yawned until now I had forgotten just how tired I was. I curled up next to him and pulled the blankets back over me. Moments later his breathing evened out and he started to snore lightly. I lay there for a few moments watching him, waiting for sleep to take over me as well but it did not come. I rolled over and turned the bed side lamp on. I pulled out my copy of _My Sisters Keeper_ this book was brilliant it made me think about one day getting married and having children. I read a couple chapters I was starting to feel tired again. I put the book back and turned off the light and snuggled up to my Dimitri. I fell asleep.

My dreams where weird I had not thought about things like having children or getting married, they were not priorities to me. In my dream I was standing in front of a big mirror staring at myself but I could not figure what was so off about the way I looked, I was happy and I was crying was this normal? Then I noticed what was different I was in a wedding dress. This dress was exquisite it was pearl white, it fit nice and snug, it was off the shoulder which showed just the tops of my shoulders, it flowed all the way to my feet like a magnificent waterfall, I turned, looking at it from every angle, the back had pearl buttons from half way up the back of the dress to the top. This dress looked like it had been designed just for me. A small peace of embossed fabric right at the bottom caught my eye AC, what did that mean. I was startled when there was one knock on the door,

"You ready?" ready for what? What was going on here?

"Ashley come in". She opened the door and danced to me wearing a long flowing soft baby pink dress that flowed to her feet like a waterfall. She was spectacular

"You look amazing you always believed in my designs. Aw Lissa you so lucky. SISTER" it was then I realized I was marrying my Dimitri. My dream changed drastically I was standing at the end of the isle staring at him repeating my vowels. He said his and not once did he take his eyes off me. Then it came to the I Do's and we were husband and wife.

Then the dream shifted again, I was sitting on the edge of the bath watching the clock, it just seemed like the minutes were dragging just to annoy me, the five minutes were up I jumped up and almost ran to the sink and there next to the tap was a home pregnancy kit. I was shaking so much I could barely pick it up. Two pink lines, I was crying again, I was pregnant I was so happy that happy did not feel like it was the right words. I could hear him pacing backwards and forwards outside the bathroom door. "Dimitri hunny you can come in" He almost tripped trying to get the door open fast enough, he looked at the smile on my face and a huge smile spread across his face. "We pregnant?" he asked still smiling. I did not trust my voice right then so I just nodded quickly. He ran over and picked my up and held me tight.

Then there was this annoying sound like an alarm going off.

I woke up with a huge smile on my face I rolled over and he was gone. The huge bed was empty. My smile faded at once not knowing what I had done wrong. I got up feeling strangely empty, not knowing how I was going to shake this feeling. I grabbed his towel which was on the floor. I headed for the bathroom but by the time I had reached the end of the bed I had to sit down, I was crying so hard I could not see anything. His scent pouring off the towel was like a fresh slap in the face. I threw it was a lot more force than was necessary. It hit a lamp across the room which wobbled unsteady for a fraction of a second then crashed to the floor. I did not care that I would have to pay for that. I finally managed to get a grip on myself.

I walked into the bathroom. Put the shower on and just climbed inside clothes and all, I did not care. I sat on the floor of the shower with the water pouring on me and cried. I didn't know how long I sat there but I knew that I had things that needed to get done.

So I pulled myself together and climbed out the shower took off my wet clothes put on clean clothes and left the bathroom. I put my dirty stuff in the hamper knowing maid service would be up soon. I would have to leave a note about the lamp. I found a pen and paper.

I'm so sorry about the lamp

Please let me know how much it cost

Or where I can buy one to replace it

Thanks Lissa Swan.

I put the note by the mess and grabbed my bag and my car keys. I hung the note asking for the room to be cleaned on the door and left. I walked to my car when I got to my car there was a note on my window. I rushed over to see what it said.

I'm so sorry

Dimitri

I'm sorry, I'm sorry was he joking was that all he could say? I put the note in my pocket and got into my car. I did not know where I was driving to until my car turned down a familiar drive way. I was driving to his parents house. There was no one home. I just needed to get my stuff from yesterday then I was leaving. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I stood there for a moment then the door opened it was their house keeper

"Morning Lissa how are you today the James's are not here, how can I help you?"

"Morning Aggie I left a few things here yesterday I just came to pick them up" She moved out of my way and let me pass. I walked up the stairs to Ashley's room. I saw my bag there and my clothes folded neatly into a bundle next to it. I grabbed them and walked out. I left the house and sat in my car for a few moments trying to collect my thoughts. I looked at the clock on my dash it was 11:30 it was a beautiful Saturday and I had no intention of wasting it. I needed to see my father and find a place to live. I pulled out my phone and dialed my fathers number "Hello Daniel speaking"

I tired to stop myself from crying "Hey dad" I chocked out

"Lissa what's wrong hunny, are you ok?"

"No dad I'm fine was just wondering if you were busy today?"

"No I'm not busy. You coming over?"

"Yea I'll be there in about ten minutes"

"Sure thing sweetheart see you then"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Lissa" I hang up the phone and started the engine and drove to my fathers house.

"Hey Lissa, you coming to see your dad?" the security guard at the gate asked. He was not a bad looking man he was in his mid thirties he had black hair and brown eyes he was tall with the first hints of a beer belly starting.

"Morning Carl yea I am, how you doing? How are Lucy and Sarah?"

"They well, thank you for asking" his smile was warm and friendly.

I had to force a smile in return. "I'll see you later Carl"

I drove off and waved to him out the window.

My father was waiting out side when I got to his place. He had a smile

on his face which disappeared when he saw my face. He rushed over to me. Did I look that bad? "Lissa what happened are you sure you are alright, you look like you have been crying for hours"

"I'm positive, dad I'm alright really no need to worry" I gave him a hug and smiled.

He laughed at my failed attempt "Try again hunny coz I'm not buying what you are selling" I put my head to the side and smiled a goofy smile he chuckled. I had to laugh too "Much better"

"Come in let me make you some tea" we walked into his apartment and I was amazed to see all his stuff in boxes, I looked at one box with a puzzled expression

"Moving?" I asked

"Down sizing, this place is to big for me been looking for someone to rent it, I don't wanna sell it" this was perfect it was a four bedroom, three bathroom, lounge dinning room kitchen open plan.

"How much you renting it for dad?"

"About five thousand" Ok wow I would never be able to afford that. "Why you ask sweetie?"

"Looking for a place to rent"

He looked up at me for a few minutes, he brought the tea over "I would never make you pay you are my daug…." I interrupter him

"I would never ask to stay here for free I have a job."

"Alright then you have a place to stay then" he smiled at me and I knew he had something up his sleeve. "So you going to tell me what's eating at you?"

I began to tell him how I had fallen in love and how he spent the night which he did not like I had to tell him over and over again nothing happened then I told him that I woke up and he was gone and about the note. I took it out my pocket and handed it to him. He read it over and over and pulled a face.

"What the hell is the idiots' problem; does he not realize how lucky he is? Hunny don't worry about him it's loss not yours" The conversation went steady from then on. It was nearly five when I left him.

I did not want to go back to the hotel so instead I decided to go to Jesters and see how Taylor was doing I had not seen him in like forever. I pulled up to the club I knew it was not open yet but I saw his car parked in the parking. I parked next to his car and walked up to the club.

The two large bouncers were standing outside smoking. I walked towards them

"Steven, Clark how are you two doing on this fine evening?" I smiled at them with a coy smile.

"I'm good, Lissa darling how are you doing?" Steven asked giving me a huge hug. Clark did not speak much he just nodded. I took the cigarette out Stevens mouth and took a long drag and gave it back to him

"Better now thanks for asking. Taylor busy?"

"Na he's inside" he pointed towards the door with his head.

"Thanks Hun, see you two later." I smiled at them

I opened the door and walked in. Taylor was standing with his back to me drying glasses

"HEY WAITER" I yelled as I walked towards him. He spun and a grin spread cross his face.

"Hey loca where the hell have you been?"

"Been busy finding us a place to stay." His smile faded and I knew that when I said we he thought me and Dimitri not me and him.

"Oh where is lover boy today?" I grimaced and my face fell for a fraction of a second but I composed it. I did not want to have to tell him about it, I just wanted to forget, to pretend it had not happened; I planed on just putting it into a box and leaving it there until I was alone so that no one could see me hurting.

"Oh you know feeding the hungry and fighting for the weak." I laughed and he joined in. Taylor was always so much fun to be around, he helped me relax and calmed down just enough to forget all my problems.

"So you and Dimitri finally moving in together huh?" He sounded very matter of fact, that I could not help but sneak a peak at his face, it was blank and emotionless.

"Nope" I said making that plopping sound at the end of that word. He eyed me for a moment and I smiled at him.

"Then who?"

"Me and you of course silly. I know you have been looking for a new place to stay and I need a place to stay cant keep living in a hotel, so I went and found one." I smiled at him a smile which implied _silly_.

"How much and where Lissa?"

"Dolphin drive and five thou…"

"That's cheap for that area so that would be two fifty each, but what about furniture and all that crap?"

"It's the three of us and its fully furnished Hun. I've thought of everything"

"Seems that way doesn't it. How did you find it and when can we move in? Who else?" he was the excited one now.

"It's my dads old place and he'll be out by Monday so we can start moving in then, and since its school holidays I get ten days off to help out and get the place sorted out. It's you me and Ashley you remember her right?" I loved that the collage and the school that I worked at doing part time teaching had the same holiday dates, it worked out that I had so many long holidays.

"Fantastic, so can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks Hun I need to get back to the hotel and let them know I'm going to be leaving and make sure I get all my stuff together, we are going to be moving in on Monday morning around tenish, that alright with you?"

"Yea Hun not a problem see you then" I leaned across the bar and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Don't be late" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door

"Cheers guys see you soon." I walked to my car, got in and started the engine; I had to check my phone maybe he phone when I was inside and I had not heard the phone ringing. I unlocked my phone, there was a message I opened it quicker than my fingers would allow, maybe it was from him maybe it was his explanation, I knew I was still angry but I still yearned for him.

To my disappointment I was from Ashley.

**Hey Aggie said** **you popped by to get your things, she said you looked terrible. Are you alright? I've been phoning the hotel all day but they said that they have** **not seen you all day. Let me know you alright. **

**Ash**

I sent her a message back.

**Hey hunny no I'm fine no need to worry I've been apartment hunting and I found the perfect place. I was going to phone you later and ask if you wanna be roommates. Taylor's keen. Anyways I did not sleep well last night going to get an early night. **

**Lissa **

I drove back to the hotel to tell them I would be checking out on Monday morning. I spoke to a nice women who was very helpful she said she would get my bill ready for me. I had to ask if there were any messages, she handed me a thick wad of them. I read them as I walked back up to my room, all from Ashley. I got to the room and put the messages on the side table. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed jeans and all. I fell asleep.


End file.
